


Limitless Bounds

by midnightcas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bad Decisions, Big Gay Love Story, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Derek Helps Stiles, Derek is a captain, F/M, Hale Pack, Healer Scott, In a Galaxy Far Far Away, M/M, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Metaphors, New Planets, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Steampunk, Stiles is a thief, Stiles-centric, Stilinski Family Feels, kind of, looting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcas/pseuds/midnightcas
Summary: Stiles grew up on a ship with his mother Claudia until he was fifteen. After a whirlwind of events, he ends up back on his home planet with his father and is thrown into normal, civilian life, complete with school, work and unrequited love. It takes years to adjust from his previously explosive lifestyle. However, just when he believes he can put his past behind, he's quite literally swept right back into the thick of things.A futuristic, steampunk inspired universe with witty mechanics, an unfolding mystery and a ship crew that must be some kind of alien species because their eyes keep glowing....“I heard a rich ship landed in the docks just a few hours ago," Mary called from near the oven.Stiles couldn’t help his piqued interest from showing as he sat up a bit straighter on the stool.“You and yer gossiping,” Doc shook his head as he wiped down the counter for anticipated customers, “going and givin’ the boys ideas, now.”Stiles blushed and shot the man a sheepish smile.“Oh, stop it. He’s done with all that shenanigans, now aren’t you darling?”With a mouth full of bread he grinned and mumbled out a ‘yes ma’am.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> This is going to be a decently long work with a lot of details. It's kind of post apocalyptic/Star Wars/Star Trek/Steampunk maybe?/I don't know I made it all up.
> 
> I might end up adding this to my series Corinth 13:4 depending on if it turns out how I want it to or not...
> 
> I have the outline of the story and am currently writing it up [so there's a little wiggle room for reader requested scenes!! comment any ideas!]. But I'm just putting this out there as a preview while I'm finishing up a piece right now. Hope you guys like it. Please give me some feedback!! Also, pretty please suggest any tags you can!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles sighed as he looked out across the glades. The blues and greens of the sky clashed uselessly against the burnt out browns of the land, pushing against the immobile boundary. He watched a little girl run through the high dead grass, a young boy chasing her. They were undoubtedly headed to the Agora, as he should have been already. The city was laced with electricity, a telltale sign of rain. Days like this, where the sky was bright and the atmosphere was charged, reminded him of his mother. He had mentioned to Lydia, only days ago, that she had passed a few months back. He hadn’t realized until now that it had been years. Eager to beat the rain, Stiles shrugged into his midlength jacket, old and worn and burnt from acidity, buckled into his heavy boots and drew up his hood. He hastily left a note for the rest of the house, avoiding any unnecessary alarm and slid out into the dawn.  


After an hour of walking he was soon approaching the crowded streets of the market. Ships all over the Stardom landed in the base just a few minutes South in order to get food or fuel or rest. Askonté wasn’t the kind of planet that people stopped at to have a good time. Places like Ramantos and Abscinthe were planets that people set as destinations. Askonté? Not so much. It was a pitstop at most and a lousy one at that. They were an inconvenience, out of the way. It wasn’t the worst place to stop, but it wasn’t a sought after layover either. And that’s exactly while Stiles was here. Askonté once was a beautiful, fertile land where pink hibiscus flowers bloomed as far as the eye could see, the grass was a startling Earth Green and the sky was pure, pure blue. As much was said in the local athenaeum. Fifty years ago the planet was struck by disease. Acid rain and abnormal oceans. Dying plants and fuzzy air. One would think that such inclinations would have immediately killed the planet’s inhabitants, the plants, the humans, the trees. But that was cruelness of it. It enchants them in a slow death instead. Stiles had grown up on a ship, making this the only home planet that he knew, much like many other people here. When Askonté died, there were plenty of other places to go. So many planets to hop or to explore. An entire Stardom to explore. But it would still be sad to watch it die.

Stiles adjusted his heavy belt as he joined the swimming crowd. He passed booth after booth of food and gadgets. Fruits native to only here, others disturbingly foreign. He quickly grabbed the few things he’d been sent for and turned towards home. On his way he stopped to say hi to Doc and his wife, earning himself an entire freshly made baguette to enjoy on his way home.

“I heard a rich ship landed in the docks just a few hours ago. A p17 model,” Mary called from near the oven.

Stiles couldn’t help his piqued interest from showing as he sat up a bit straighter on the stool.

“You and yer gossiping,” Doc shook his head as he wiped down the counter for anticipated customers, “going and givin’ the boys ideas, now.”

Stiles blushed and shot the man a sheepish smile.  
  
“Oh, stop it. He’s done with all that shenanigans, now aren’t you darling?”

With a mouth full of bread he grinned and mumbled out a ‘yes ma’am.’

Doc and Mary Martin had first met Stiles hands deep in their backroom, pockets already filled with half the cash register and several other items that would probably sell well late at night in the market. He had been brand new to Askonté then, just a few weeks. Instead of pressing charges they returned him home and requested he begin attending the school downtown in the city. It was where he met Lydia, their granddaughter. He had no aptitude for healing or medicine. But he mostly stayed to appease his father. He had been sixteen then. He was nineteen now. Not like it mattered. He had graduated from school, second to Lydia’s first, his brother, Scott, trailing far behind.

 

The walk back seemed longer than the walk there had seemed. Which was contrary to everything Stiles knew...except maybe not if he _really_ analysed it. He was met at the door by a woman with dark curled hair and big eyes.

“Stiles!” She greeted, pulling him in with a hand between his shoulders. The rain had started falling only moments before, his jacket a little more burned now from where it had protected his skin from the falling drops of acid.

He smiled at her still in her soft robe and pajamas, “Hey Melissa.”

She shook her head at him fondly before pulling the door shut and activating the system that covered their windows and shut the garage.

“You’re lucky you got here when you did,” she mused as she entered the kitchen and retied her robe, “It’s supposed to really come down this week.”

Stiles hummed in response and held out the rest of the loaf to her. She laughed softly as she took it, biting into it despite the jagged edges Stiles’ own teeth had left. He looked around the quiet house, the only sound loud enough to reach his ears was the tapping of the rain on the covered windows. He dragged his eyes over to watch Melissa twirl around the kitchen, making breakfast for the rest of them. He loved when she cooked. First one up was the designated breakfast maker, unless it was Stiles. He had been barred from the kitchen since Easter of last year. There had been an...unfortunate accident. They had established the rule in hopes of alternation, but it was a flawed system. If anything, it only encouraged them to sleep in.

Several moments later he heard the shuffling of feet and turned to see his father, already dressed and showered. His face lit up when he saw Stiles, as it always did in the mornings. It...it was bittersweet. He loved his father. More than anything in the world. More than you can love anything. More than time, more than air, more than life itself. John had been heartbroken when Claudia--his mother--had taken off into the Atmosphere with him. He had been seven years old then. Only old enough to know that he was about to be on a crew and go on adventures and become the characters he had only read about in books and heard about in stories. He hadn’t realized that it’d come with the price of leaving behind his father behind, or rather destroying his kin’s entire life. So when he had shown up beaten and battered eleven years later, the man took him in without question and let his face light up every morning. Like he was relieved that Stiles still there. Like he couldn’t quite believe his luck that his fuckup of a son decided to stay. It made his heartache. It was nice to feel wanted, _craved_ even. But it would just make it that much harder to say goodbye when it came time to leave again. Three years ago he began assuring his father that he’d see him in the morning, for it took him several weeks to put a label on his father’s behavior. The first time the words crossed the threshold John’s blue eyes brimmed with tears and he had pulled Stiles in for a long tight hug and ruffled at his hair. That was the day Stiles had gotten Melissa’s seal of approval and Scott’s friendship. For the first few weeks of his return they had been cold and distant...well as cold and distant as the naturally warm welcoming the McCalls were, as if they had expected Stiles to get cleaned up and then turn tail and run back out and join the next Star Crew that would take him. Which, he supposed they had every right to do, seeing as that had been his initial plan when he stumbled back to Askonté. Constant movement was safe. Planet hopping was safe. Being alone was safe. But then he had come home. And he realized that home was safe. For three years now he had been proving them wrong every time he came back to that home.

 

Melissa had married his father five years ago. She was the local health practitioner. Her and Alan Deaton started up their very own Healing Clinic on the outside of the city. Stiles supposed this was why Scott had been so adamant on becoming a healer when there were so many other interesting jobs out there for a twenty year old bachelor. Scott was only a year older than him but acted at least a decade his senior. He was calm and collected where Stiles was impulsive and arrogant. Stiles often dragged his brother into trouble and Scott often dragged them out. Stiles felt a little responsible for ruining Scott’s perfect record, but the boy had just grinned at him from the jail cell and announced that Stiles was the best thing that had ever happened to him and that he’d never had so much fun before in his life. Stiles found himself baffled, grinning back until his father, the city’s law enforcement coordinator, showed up, hands on his hips and scowl on his face. They had laughed about it later (mainly just he and Melissa), but Stiles had never seen anybody look so disappointed. He’d stand corrected the next time he had been caught and tried to explain himself on the way home.

“You and Melissa deserve better! If I hadn’t gotten caught the motor would have sold for over 50,000 tremses!”

“Stiles,” he had snapped, even in his anger he was soft, “we don’t need money.”  
  
“But Dad--”  
  
“No,” he had placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “We may not be wealthy, but it doesn’t mean we’re not rich.”

It had been cheesy, cringe worthy even, but it had gotten the point across. John Stilinski was not a complicated man. He had a house, he had a job. He had food on the table and a family. He was satisfied, content, even. But that was why he deserved so much more than he had. From that day forward Stiles stopped stealing...from the locals. He pickpocketed a few Star Crews at the pubs or at the Agora, selling them to runners or other shady characters, passing off the extra cash as Doc giving him a few hours at the bakery or a crew needing a hand with the mechanics on their ship and paying him for it. He was sure that if John or Melissa looked at it hard enough they’d be able to figure it out. But luckily for them they were in familial bliss and thought the absolute best of him. It hurt sometimes, the lying. But when his father was able to buy Melissa a beautiful necklace with the money he’d gotten from selling off a rare gem collection a man coming from Abscinthe had in his shoulder bag, it was all worth it.

  
That was why he decided, as he watched his father step around Melissa to kiss her cheek good morning, the he was going to loot that p17.

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses as to who's ship that might be? Honestly, though, who knows. I love a little red herring, if I'm being honest.
> 
> How was it? Feedback is greatly appreciated and I'd really love to know what you guys thought about the writing, the character description, the storyline, etc.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading  
> Hope to see you again soon<3
> 
> Same Bat Time Same Bat Place


End file.
